True Colors: Amazement
by PJlover98
Summary: First Fanfiction! Jacob and Leah don't realize their true feelings for each other. However, when on of them is in danger, the other realizes their true feelings for that person. The pack gets involved, with an overprotective brother, pack mates, and a jealous lover. Not to mention some vampires get involved. True Colors are seen, and all the world is a play.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first ever fanfiction... This is Twilight because i got inspired by many fanauthors, whom I love. I hope you guys enjoy, and feel free to pitch in any ideas :))**

**I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does.**

Leah POV:

_I hate you Jacob Black!_

_"I love you to"_

_Stop it!_

_"What?"_

I phased back into my human form and slipped into my t-shirt and cropped jeans.

Jacob followed.

"I don't need your pity, Black"

"Who said I was giving you pity, you need to talk to someone Leah."

"..."

"Think about it please. I know that Sam invited you to his wedding but just think about it."

"Jake..." my voice started to waver, and I cursed myself for being weak. Truth was I couldn't go to Sam, my past lovers' wedding. I just couldn't no matter who wanted me to go. No one understood, except Jake. That stupid Bella kept on toying with his feelings. That made me and the pack hate her for it.

"Leah, it's ok, don't cry. Come here."

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt myself being pulled into Jacob's strong embrace. I couldn't believe I was letting him hug me. I tried pushing him away, but he held on tighter.

"Jake, you can let me go. I'm not some fragile doll."

"..."

"Jake?"

"Hold on Leah, let me just hold you for a while..."

Now I was just confused, Since when did Jacob Black want to hold me? This was not good. I gave him a hard push and barely of him off of me.

"Do that again Black, and I'll rip your head off" I ran away without looking back. I didn't know what I was feeling, and I sure didn't want Jacob around now when I was in this state.

"Leah! Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"You can't always run away from your problems!"

Ha! I just did, what a idiot...

**This is it so far, the first chapter of my first ever story. I know it's not very long, but it is my birthday (the worlds supposed to end, but i survived) and I want to start my mini party. I'll update over vacation. Until then, Keep Clam and Carry On. LOL :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank u guys so much for your reviews. It made me so happy! So here is another chapter. Enjoy:))**

Leah POV:

I ran towards my house and opened the door. I realized something or someone was blocking my way. Oh great, it's Seth. Don't get me wrong here now. I love my little brother but I really wanted to be alone now.

"oof"

"oh, hey Leah"

That's what he says! doesn't he see that he's blocking my way? I have so many idiots in my lives. I sighed.

"Seth, you're blocking my way."

"oh, sorry"

I made my way towards the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"So... Jake called."

Shit.

" What did he say?" I tried to act casual about it.

"He said you were running away from your problems, and something about Sams wedding. Leah is there something you aren't telling me? We tell each other everything."

Oh, Seth. He _thought _we told each other everything. He told me everything, but not me. I mean sure I told him a lot of things, nut not everything. I couldn't tell him about my feelings, or about Sam. Seth, knowing him, would go all overprotective. I sighed, again.

" Seth, I... Never mind. It's just..." This was so hard. I didn't want to lie to him. I have to do this. I'll tell him. I opened my mouth but the door burst couldn't Seth have closed the door! My gosh. What a surprise. It's Paul.

"Hey Seth, Leah. Looking good there" he winked at me. I really hated that pervert.

"Hey! I'm right here, and that's my sister!"

I smirked. Ha. I stuck out my tongue at Paul. He just winked again. That bastard.

" Whatever. I'll be in my room if you need me." I said. I did not want to hang out town these two now.

"I'll join you up there babe, give me a sec."

"Shut up Paul! I was talking to Seth." I rolled my eyes, and saw Seth punch Paul. I smiled to myself, and made my way upstairs. I got to my room and immediately noticed something wrong. It was to clean. My room was clean before, but this was way to clean. Like OCD clean.

"Seth, come up here!"

"Why!"

Great he was whining.

"Did you go in my room while I was gone?"

"NO!"

Ok, who talks like this. This was not normal. Hmmmm, I need to get him up here somehow. How do I do that? I should probably go downstairs but I was too lazy. Got it.

"This is important, I smell a leech."

That got him running, as well as Paul. Great. I knew Seth was overprotective, but Paul to! Well Paul, not to mention they whole pack. They were even more overprotective after my attempt to kill a newborn myself during the war. For their information I would've but I was distracted. Jacob happened to come to my rescue. I as grateful, but I would never say it out loud. That would ruin my reputation.

The guys were here now, already worried. They sniffed the air.

"I don't smell a leech." Paul looked at Seth. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Leah, we don't smell any leeches..." They looked at me worriedly.

"That's right, you don't. I lied because I had to get _Seth_ up here. My room is to clean."

"What are you talking about?" Seth said.

"It's too CLEAN."

I could see Seth literally thinking, until he finally saw what I was talking about.

"OH!"

Poor Paul he just looked confused. I laughed at his facial expression. It earned me a glare.

"This isn't funny Leah." said Seth, not getting my drift. "It's serious." Seth looked at me.

"I know, someone was up here."

"It wasn't me..."

"Than who was it?"

I noticed Paul was unusually quiet. I looked at him. He was reading something with wide angry eyes. I turned around to where he was at, and noticed a paper in his hands. I read it and gasped. I looked up at Paul and noticed he was shaking.

"What is it?" Seth said.

"Here." Paul took the paper from my hands and gave it to Seth.

Seth looked angry, angrier than I've ever seen him before.

"Seth, it's ok. It;s probably just some joke."

"No it's not some joke Leah. You're telling me that some guy that has been waiting and wanting you is a joke! He'll stop at nothing to get you." Paul siad. I just looked at him. "Those are his words Leah, not mine. And I'm going to find out who it is."

"I'll help you." Seth joined in.

"You guys." I said, but they had already left my room.

**Do u guys want me to continue with the POV of Leah or do some Jacob, and go back and forth? Review! It makes me so happy:))**


End file.
